The present invention is generally related to fabrication of semiconductors, nanostructures, photonic devices, and photoelectrolysis devices and, more particularly, is related to a method for fabricating indium nitride and indium nitride alloy quantum dots, quantum wires, and arrays of these on semiconductors or other surfaces. Additionally, the quantum dots, quantum wires, and arrays of these can be used in light emitting diodes, edge- and surface-emitting lasers, optical modulators, photodetectors, and in monolithic photovoltaic-photoelectrochemical devices.
During the past few years there has been enormous interest in the study of the properties of wide-bandgap Group III-V semiconductors, such as InN, GaN, AIN, and their alloys and heterostructures. See for example, J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B 10(4), 1237 (1992). This has been motivated by the fact that these wide-bandgap semiconductors embody a class of materials suitable for opto-electronic device applications in the highly desirable visible and ultraviolet (UV) wavelength regions, and high temperature, high power and high performance electronics.
In addition, to the wide-gap semiconductors, low-dimensional semiconductor nanostructures, i.e., quantum wires (QWR) and quantum dots (QD), have also attracted much attention in recent years. Nanostructures have wide applications in electronics, optics, magnetics and superconductivity. The reason for this attention is due to theoretical predictions of fundamentally different physical properties of low-dimensional structures compared to bulk 3D or 2D quantum well structures, which may then lead to improved electronic, optical, and nonlinear optical devices based upon these low-dimensional nanostructures. Despite the theoretical predictions, the enhancements have not been generally realized due to degradation of the nanostructures. Degradation may be caused by defective interfaces, the fabrication process, and size fluctuations, which in turn cause, among other things, spurious charges, traps, broadened energy distribution, and vacancies in the nanostructures.
Many techniques used for the fabrication of QWRs and QDs suffer from some deleterious effects. All etched nanonstructures, both dry and wet etched, have serious difficulties with fabrication-induced damage. Ion-implanted structures have unwanted problems with inhomogeneities as well as with implantation-induced damage. Growth on grooved substrates and cleaved-edge overgrowth techniques often yield structures with defects at the interface with the epilayer and substrate and the confining potentials are xe2x80x98softxe2x80x99 leading to difficulty in controlling the energy levels and broadened energy distributions for the carriers. Growth of serpentine superlattices also have xe2x80x98softxe2x80x99 confining potentials as well as inhomogeneities.
Generally in order to successfully exploit nanostructures, it is important that the particles are of the same physical size and shape. With improved consistency of particle size and shape the materials made from such particles have well defined excitonic features which in turn improves the responsiveness and efficiency of opto-electronic devices utilizing such materials.
InN has not been studied as much as GaN or AIN primarily because it has the smallest bandgap of the Group III-V nitrides and therefore has competition from other semiconductors. An important difficulty in InN growth is its poor thermal stability which limits the growth of InN by conventional high-temperature CVD processes. However, InGaN alloys have been grown of relatively good quality. The Nichia Chemical III-V nitride laser utilized InGaN/GaN quantum well structures to achieve their laser action. Compound Semiconductor, May/June 1996, 22. They have also recently reported the growth of an InGaN multiple quantum well laser diode grown on a spinel substrate. Nichia Chemical originally produced blue-green LEDs using InGaN/AIGaN double heterostructures, and have recently switched production to single quantum well device structures. In0.2Ga0.8N has also been grown lattice-matched on ZnO substrates. J Elect. Mat. 21, 157 (1992).
Nanostructures may be used in photonic devices, specifically light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and lasers, both surface- and edge-emitting lasers. As a general proposition, an LED is a two-terminal (p-n junction), rectifying electronic device which, when forward biased, causes electrons and holes to recombine and in so doing emit light. When an LED is fabricated within a semiconductor the electrons are supplied to the p-n junction region from the n-type region and the holes are supplied from the p-type region. The energy of the emitted light (and hence its wavelength) is approximately equal to the difference in energies of the two recombining carriers. Semiconductor LEDs today are fabricated from direct gap materials. Lasers are fabricated in the same way with highly reflective surfaces to amplify the stimulated emission through oscillation. These reflective surfaces may be formed through cleaving the edges or by coating the edges or surface with a reflective coating or engineered with multiple dielectric/semiconductor layers.
Photoelectrolysis is a recently discovered process for decomposing water into H2 and O2 which involves photo-electrochemical processes. In the process, light is absorbed in separate, discrete semiconducting electrodes in contact with an electrolyte. The absorbed light produces electron-hole pairs within the electrodes which are subsequently separated by the semiconductor-electrolyte junctions. At the cathode and anode, electrons and holes are respectively injected into the electrolyte, thereby inducing reduction and oxidation reactions, respectively. The attractiveness of photoelectrolysis as a solar energy conversion process is that solar energy is converted into chemical energy, which can be stored more easily than either electricity or heat.
The present invention provides a method for fabricating at least one nanostucture, composed of an indium nitride based compound, on a substrate by illuminating the substrate with laterally varying intensity pattern of ultraviolet light in the presence of a gas flow consisting of at least hydrazoic acid, a compound containing indium, and possibly other gases.
Further, the present invention provides a method for fabricating, in situ, at least one indium nitride based nanostructure on a silicon substrate by illuminating the silicon substrate with a lateral patterning of ultraviolet light in the presence of at least hydrazoic acid and trimethylindium gas flows.
Furthermore, the present invention includes a nanostructure made of at least one nanostructure on a substrate that may be composed of an indium nitride based compound.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing a method for fabricating a semiconductor light-emitting/detecting device. The fabrication includes forming at least one nanostructure of second conductivity-type on a first layer of first conductivity type. Then a second layer of second conductivity-type is formed over the first layer of first conductivity type so as to embed the nanostructure(s) in the second layer of second conductivity type. Finally, a third layer of first conductivity type is formed over the second layer of second conductivity type. In other words, a layer with embedded nanostructures is in-between two layers which are of opposite conductivity type as the middle layer. The first, second, and third layers may be composed of the same material except that the first and third layers are of opposite conductivity type as the second layer.
In addition, the present invention provides a new semiconductor light-emitting/detecting device. The device includes at least one nanostructure of the second conductivity-type on a first layer of first conductivity type. A second layer of second conductivity-type is over the first layer of first conductivity type so as to embed the nanostructure(s) in the second layer of second conductivity type. Finally, a third layer of first conductivity type is over the second layer of second conductivity type. In other words, a layer with embedded nanostructures is in-between two layers which are of opposite conductivity type as the middle layer.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing a new monolithic photovoltaic-photoelectrochemical device. The device includes a top portion of an appropriately doped p-type semiconductor connected to a second portion of an appropriately doped n-type semiconductor by a diode interconnect. The third portion of an appropriately doped p-type semiconductor is electrically connected to the second portion. An ohmic contact is electrically connected to the third portion and also electrically connected to a metallic electrode or more specifically a platinum electrode.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention.